1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a razor, and more particularly, concerns a disposable safety straight razor wherein the handle portion serves as a gripping member during use and as a protective member after the razor has been used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Straight razors have been used in barber shops and for professional hair removal purposes for many years. At present, straight razors are not widely used for personal shaving in the home, although straight razors may certainly be used in the home, if so desired.
In their most common usage in professional-type barber shops, straight razors are normally used many times over and over again, until the blade becomes worn or can no longer be properly sharpened. Of course, straight razors in barber shops are not only used many times, but are also used on different customers. It is therefore imperative that the razor be cleaned, as well as sharpened before each use. Maintaining the razor in a clean and sharpened condition for repeated usage, of course, requires cleaning and sharpening materials on the premises of the barber shop. Not only do these cleaning and sharpening materials add expense to the overall operation of the barber shop establishment, but time is also needed to undertake the cleaning and sharpening activities. In the event that the barber fails to take the time to properly clean the razor, an unclean blade which nicks the face of the customer could increase the risk of contamination by the spread of germs, bacteria or the like. This could present a serious problem of infection, particularly with respect to those customers who are prone to being scraped or nicked, or bleeding during the shaving process.
Should the barber fail to sharpen the razor before shaving a customer, either due to neglect or other pressing time constraints, not only will the customer have an unpleasant shave, but once again, the risk of nicking and cutting the customer will increase.
There is also a question of safety with respect to straight razors when they are not being used. For example, and since straight razors for professional or barber purposes are intended for repeated usage, such straight razors may be placed on top of the barber's table or work place with the blade exposed. The exposed blade poses a risk for the barber particularly when he may be reaching for other items on his work table. While presently available straight razors include a shield pivotally attached to the blade, it is many times convenient for the barber to merely place the razor on his table without folding the blade into the attached shield. In such event, the blade continues to remain exposed and poses a risk to the barber or anyone else near the work table. Typical examples of razors which include a pivotally attached shield for the blade are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,498,236; 3,066,413; and 1,869,504.
There is clearly a need for improvements in safety straight razors. In particular, one of those needs is for a disposable safety straight razor which not only may be economically manufactured, but also eliminates the need for repeated cleaning or sharpening, and which provides safety features both prior and after usage of the razor. It is toward such a safety straight razor that the present invention is directed.